Alternative brake pressure buildup devices are needed for future drive concepts since there is little or no vacuum to operate a conventional vacuum brake booster. For this purpose, electric motor-assisted brake boosters were developed.
DE 10 2012 014 361 A1 describes an actuating unit for a master brake cylinder of a motor vehicle, including a housing for arrangement between the master brake cylinder and a brake pedal, through which a pressure member for actuating an actuating piston of the master brake cylinder extends, an electric motor, a worm gear driven by the electric motor and intersecting the pressure member, and a gearbox which is situated in the housing and couples the worm gear to the actuating piston in such a way that a rotational movement of the worm gear is translated into a translational movement of the actuating piston.